


Shopping (For Fun)

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Laura ropes Nat and Bruce into going shopping on Black Friday.





	Shopping (For Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun and it's a direct follow up to the Visiting Family day and I loved writing it. Please enjoy :D

Thanksgiving at the Barton house was like nothing Bruce had ever experienced. The kids seemed to have a never ending store of energy until all three dropped simultaneously after dinner. Clint and Laura disappeared to get them all in bed, while Bruce and Natasha cleaned up the kitchen. 

They stood at the sink, Bruce washing and Natasha drying. 

“What do you think?” Natasha asked, bumping her hip against his.

Bruce passed her one of the dinner plates, flicking some of the bubbles from the dish water in the process. 

“Of what?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Today,” she explained. “I almost had to strap you down to get you here. I just want to know what you’re thinking now.” 

Bruce nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose with the back of his wrist. 

“That was the best meal I’ve ever had,” he told her honestly. 

Natasha laughed and held her hand out for the next dish. “Laura will love you forever if you tell her that. Anything else?” 

“I’ve always liked it here.” 

“Yeah?” 

Bruce nodded and handed over a cup. “I never told you that?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“A family dinner felt important.” He shrugged and passed her the last of the silverware in the sink and pulled the drain stopper. “I didn’t want to make a bad impression.” 

Natasha laughed and tossed her towel onto the counter. “You lived in the tower with Clint for a year, I think you’re impression has already been made.” 

“You know what I meant,” he said, reaching for her hand. He pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I do,” she said and captured his lips. 

They were cut short by Clint clearing his throat from the entrance of the kitchen. 

“You two are tooth rotting,” he teased, walking over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. He offered it to them, but they both shook their heads. 

“You and Laura have your moments,” Natasha fired back. “The kids in bed?” 

Clint nodded behind his mug. “Yeah, all three down for the count.” 

Bruce saw Natasha smile and her eyes soften like they only did for the Barton kids. 

“You two got any plans tomorrow?” Clint asked. 

Bruce shook his head while Natasha said, “Does sitting on your couch all day count.”

Clint shook his head. “Good. Laura wants to go shopping tomorrow, got her eyes on a couple deals for the kids’ Christmas. She wants all hands on deck to brave the crowds.” 

Bruce looked over at Natasha and saw her watching him, he shrugged slightly and she nodded. 

“We’ll go,” Natasha agreed. “Who’s watching the kids?”

“Our regular babysitter’s going to come over for a few hours,” Laura answered from the doorway. 

“How’d you swing that?” Natasha asked.

Laura smirked and joined Clint at the table. “I promised to pick up a pair of new headphones for her.” 

She and Clint high fived and Bruce laughed. And Clint called them tooth rotting. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been shopping on Black Friday,” Natasha admitted. 

Bruce looked over with raised eyebrows. “I think I went with my aunt one year,” he said. “It wasn’t for me.” 

“Well we’re leaving tomorrow morning bright and early,” Laura told them seriously, leveling them both a serious look. “We’re on a mission and I need you both to be prepared.” 

Bruce let out a breathy chuckle, unsure if she was joking or not. By the look on Natasha’s face, she was not. He gulped and stood up a little straighter. 

“I guess we she head to bed,” he said and followed Natasha out of the kitchen. 

* * *

The next morning, their wake up call came bright and early and by eight am they were piled into Laura’s van, pulling up to the local Target. The parking lot was already packed and there were people leaving the store with huge TVs in their carts.

Bruce looked over at Natasha who was watching the crowd as they parked. 

“This’ll be fun,” she said, looking over at him. 

“If you say so,” he muttered and followed her out of the van. 

In his limited experience, Black Friday was anything but fun. His aunt took him to the mall one year and Bruce had spent the day, clinging to his aunt’s side while getting bumped around by the rush of shoppers swarming the mall. The store was smaller than the mall near his aunt’s house, but no less intimidating. 

Laura stopped them at the back of the van and handed Natasha a page from the store’s weekly ad. It was from the toys section and there were three things circled in black marker. 

“I need you two to find this stuff while Clint and I tackle electronics,” Laura instructed. “Got it?” 

“Got it,” Natasha said and Bruce nodded. 

“Let’s do this,” Laura said and clapped her hands. 

She lead them into the store and after they’d secured two of the few carts left they split up. Natasha maneuvered their cart through the crowd that only thickened the closer they got to the toy section. 

“This feels like a mission,” Bruce joked, dodging two kids who were bouncing a ball back and forth in the aisle. 

Natasha laughed and turned down the lane with the Lego sets. 

“Infiltrate,” she said and dramatically weaved the cart through the aisle. 

“Secure the package,” Bruce continued, snagging the Lego sets from the shelf and tossed them in the cart. 

“Extraction,” Natasha finished, nudging him with the cart until he got the message and headed for the end of the aisle. 

People rushed past them in a blur, scattering into the aisles. One person with their cart already loaded to the brim nearly clipped Natasha when she turned the corner but Bruce pulled her out of the way and into the next, less crowded lane. 

“Thanks,” she breathed out and moved aside to let him push the cart past the superhero toys. 

“We need this,” she said and her turned to see her holding up a Hulk action figure. 

Bruce chuckled and reached out to take it from her. 

“No,” he said and put it back on the shelf next to a row of Iron Man figures. “We don’t.” 

“C’mon, we could get the Black Widow one to go with it,” she all but whined, picking the toy back up along with the action figure of herself. 

Bruce had to hand it to the toy company, the figures were surprisingly accurate. He didn’t want know how they got close enough to make such detailed molds for the figures. 

“Where would we even put those?” He asked, scooting out of the way of a family making their way down the aisle. 

Natasha shrugged, but held them close to her chest and watched him with puppy dog eyes. 

He just sighed and shook his head. “I’m afraid of what Laura will do if we don’t get the rest of this stuff,” he said waving the page from the ad around for emphasis. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but put the toys back on the shelf. 

“Laura’s bark is far worse than her bite,” she said and walked to the front of the cart and steered him out of the aisle. 

They turned into the aisle with a large assortment of nerf guns and picked up the ones that were circled in the ad. 

“Is that everything?” Natasha asked, taking the ad from Bruce to look it over. 

“That’s all,” he confirmed.

He watched Natasha pull her phone out of her pocket. She typed something and a moment later it dinged with a new text message. 

“Clint says to meet them near the checkout.” 

“Let’s go.” 

Natasha pulled the front of the cart while Bruce head onto the back. She maneuvered them out of the narrow back aisle of the toy and sporting goods section. The crowd was lighter near the grocery aisle and they quickly rounded the corner toward the check lanes. They were backed up to the beauty section and Clint and Laura were right at the end waiting for them. 

“You two survived,” Clint chuckled as they approached. His hair looked disheveled, like he’d spent the last hour constantly running his fingers through it. 

“You look like you’ve had a rough morning,” Natasha teased, earning herself a playful shove. 

Laura pulled their cart closer and inspected the toys they’d collected. 

“What’s this?” she asked and pulled two action figures out of cart. 

They were the action figures Natasha put back on the shelf. Bruce wasn’t sure how she’d managed to slip them in the cart, but his cheeks warmed nonetheless. Laura looked amused and Clint was trying and failing not to laugh behind his hand. 

“Natasha?” Bruce questioned, looking over at her. 

She looked back, biting her lip, but there was no denying the smug glint in her eye. 

“Those are ours,” she said, her voice wavering around a giggle. 

“For what?” Clint asked. 

Natasha shrugged. “Nostalgia’s sake?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes while Clint and Laura looked at them like they each had two heads. 

“God I hope we were never a bad as you two,” Clint groaned, scrubbing his hand down his face. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bruce asked, nudging the cart forward a little to bump into Clint’s side. 

“You two are weird man,” he said with a laugh. “You live in your own little world, you always have.” 

Instinctively, Bruce turned to find Natasha’s eyes. Her expression had softened, no longer teasing. She raised her eyebrows slightly and the corners of his mouth quirked. 

That only seemed to prove Clint’s point because he barked out a laugh. 

“See what I mean?” he said and nudged Laura’s arm as the line moved forward. “Their own little world.” 

Bruce smirked when Laura pinched him in the ribs. “Leave them alone,” she chastised.

Natasha slid her arm around his waist and he threw his over her shoulder. She yawned and laid her head against his chest. He kissed the side of her head and smiled to himself. Maybe they did live in their own little world sometimes, but it was the happiest Bruce had probably been in his life. There was just one thing. 

“You can’t keep those in our bedroom.” 

“I wasn’t going to,” she mumbled against his chest. “There’s still some room on your bookshelf in the office right?” 

Bruce just sighed and shook his head, that was probably the best answer he was going to get. 


End file.
